As Fate Would Have It
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: We all knew that Natsu was selected for the S-Class promotion trial. What if Fate decided otherwise? What if his Destiny is meant for something better?


Disclaimer = This story was inspired by ValinNight, who first created 'Left Behind' the first "Master Natsu" fic I've read. The idea belongs to ValinNight and it was used with their permission. I thought I should give a try writing my own version.

Second Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

Warning = OOCness and English is my second language. My grammar is not perfect. Please excuse any horrendous mistakes.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When Natsu was selected for the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial, he was overjoyed. Like others that were chosen, he was excited and keen in anticipation. He had thought – finally, he could prove his worth and reunited with Igneel again.

But unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Fate had decided otherwise.

A few days before the departure date, Natsu had fallen terribly ill. Happy had commented that maybe he was feeling under the weather or that he was training too hard. But Natsu knew the truth. He had got himself a nasty Dracon Fever.

Dracon Fever is a nasty feverish fever that happens to a certain species. Hence the name, only Dragons or Dragon Slayer are subjected this disease once in their lifetime. To dragon slayers, they see it like some sort of rite of passage. You either survive it, or you don't. If survived, then the slayer is considered a strong offspring. A strong offspring means a proud Dragon.

Dracon Fever can be considered lethal. The slayer would be extremely feverish to a point that if precaution was not taken, it could kill the person. On top of it, this fever will render the slayer weak. So weak as if life was leaving the person and the energy was nonexistence. The fever will sap everything, leaving a miserable person in its wake.

Usually, Dragons would be extremely protective and possessive until the fever pass. But since the Dragons have all disappeared, the person in question was all defenceless.

When Happy tried to rouse Natsu, he was alarmed at the intense heat and the sweats that Natsu was emitting. Normally, he would think nothing of it since Natsu is the type that can stand the extreme heat and can emits heat when in cold season, but Natsu was also moaning in pain and he was barely lucid. He quickly flew off to get help.

When Gajeel took a looked at him, having been nearby when Happy frantically bumped into him, he nearly had a heart attack! He had never ran so fast to Porlyusica while carrying Natsu like he did then. He would have taken Natsu to the city's hospital but in this case, Porlyusica would be better to handle the illness. Between her and Wendy, they would ensured that the pyromaniac gets better in no time.

... If he don't succumb to it first that is...

"So you are saying that Natsu won't be able to participate for the S-class promotional trial?" Master Makarov asked Porlyusica gravely.

"I'm afraid so," Porlyusica replied grimly. Master Makarov stood silent, deep in thought. From what Gajeel had brief him, Natsu would need at least a week to be on his feet again.

"No," Natsu groaned before it turned into coughing fits. Once his coughs subside, he tried again. "No... I just need some rest. I'll be good to go by the departure time."

"Sorry to burst your bubble brat. But you are in no condition to go anywhere," Porlyusica reprimanded the sick pinkette.

"No... please... It's just a simple fever... I'll be up in no time," Natsu coughed violently and he whizzed. Master Makarov, who was nearer to Natsu, went over and gently patted his back and helps him settle down.

"Natsu, I know you are looking forward to this. But I'm afraid Porlyusica is right. You are not well enough to participate. Even by then," Master Makarov told him apologetically. Master Makarov wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on Natsu's forehead. Nut Natsu's hand had reached up and grab his wrist in a firm grip, but since strength have left him and Natsu is all vulnerable, Master Makarov felt like Natsu was holding him very lightly. The thought disturbed the Fairy Tail master.

"But what about the promotional trial? I work so hard for it," Natsu whined imploringly at the Master. "Please Gramps..."

Master Makarov sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry, Natsu. But you will have to sit this one out. You will have a spot on the next one. I promise you."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When the day arrived for the group to leave for Tenrou Island, Natsu was very quiet. His health has yet to get better but he wasn't moaning or groaning in pain. He was staring out the window from his bed. Happy had tried to keep him occupied, but the blue Exceed was being ignored. This worries both Happy and Porlyusica. In the end, they could only left him to his thoughts.

When the news on what had transpired on Tenrou Island reached Natsu a week later, his legs nearly gave out.

"What... what are you saying," Natsu breathed shakily. "What do you mean... What the fuck are you saying?!" Natsu raved at the two high ranking Magic Councils. Around him, members of Fairy Tail were shocked and devastated.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. But that is what happened." Lahar told them sympathetically. Myst Gryder, who was revealed to them as Doranbolt, stood beside Lahar in remorse.

"Don't you mess with me!" Natsu roared at them, and before any of them realized, he had Doranbolt by the collar and left him clean off the floor. "Don't you dare mess with me! They cannot be gone... they can't!"

"Natsu... It's the truth," said Doranbolt, his voice shaking. "I was with them on the island. They fought valiantly to the very end. But Acnologia... Forgive me..." Doranbolt pleaded with Natsu, begging for forgiveness. By then, Doranbolt was already crying in guilt and he didn't dare to look at Natsu – or anyone in the guild – in the eyes.

Natsu's jaw clenched and his fist tightened. After what seems like forever, Natsu slowly lowered Doranbolt and released him, backing a few steps back from him.

Then his legs gave out and Natsu sank to the floor in tears.

It was a heavy blow for Natsu. He lost basically everyone closest to him. Master Makarov, who was like a grandpa to all of them and give wise council... they won't get to see him in his funky acts anymore; Gray, that stupid Ice cube! Who would brawl with him now that the stripper is gone? Erza and her strawberry cake, he hasn't surpassed her yet... And Lucy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Gildart, even Laxus... Everyone! And it wasn't just his guildmates that he lost... he also lost his fellow dragon slayer's siblings. Gajeel, that Iron Freak, and Wendy, dear sweet Wendy. When Natsu first met Gajeel and Wendy, he was most happy. He wasn't alone like he originally thought. Meeting them had given him some resembled of hope; that one day, he might reunite Igneel again, just like Gajeel's hope with Metalicana and Wendy with Grandine.

And Happy! He lost Happy too. Happy had steadfastly been at his side since the day he was hatched. He had barely left his side when Natsu was ill and confined at Porlyusica. Happy had only left his side when he needs to get something to eat back at the guild. On the day that the Tenrou group left, Happy had made his visit to the guild hall. He had heard Carla voiced her uneasiness to Panterlily and joined in the conversation. When Carla and Panterlily had left for Tenrou Island, Happy had been conflicted. He wanted to follow them, not wanting to be left out and Carla had been extremely worried and on edge of something, but at the same time was very worried for Natsu, who was still bedridden. In the end, Happy had follow suit, assuring himself that he was helping on Natsu's behalf. Natsu should have been there to stop him. He should have been strong enough to rise out of the bed.

And now, they're all gone!

Natsu tilted his head back and roared.

All across Magnolia, the residence heard the mournful and heartbroken roar of the Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It took a week for the Fairy Tail members to start functioning again. For the whole week, all of them have been in shocked. They didn't take jobs, barely eat and barely sleep. They even hardly left the guild hall. They didn't do anything.

If they are not depressed, they are angry. When this happens, booze was consumed and small little furniture was sent flying. They screamed at the unfairness of it all while others looked on with tears running down their cheek.

Once the week was up, the members of Fairy Tail took jobs again. Even though reluctantly, they still need to live and for that, they needed money. For the more senior members however, they have a more pressing matter to do. They need to sit down and have a meeting, to figure out what to do next, but more importantly, to select a new guild master.

Thus, found them sitting solemnly in the Master's office.

Natsu was sitting impassively on one of the chairs. He was looking at everywhere but the empty chair of the master and at everyone. He was dragged there from his home by Jet, who then used his super-speed to bring him to the guild before he can protest. Of all the members, Natsu was nearly catatonic. He was lifeless every time he came to the guild hall. His cheerfulness vanished and he seems to become mute overnight, much to everyone's concern. Even now, Natsu seems not to be paying any attention.

"I hate to say it... and not to be unkind... but we need to select a new Master," Macao told the assembly gravely. All around him gave some sort of mumble agreement or a nod. There was no indication from Natsu but his face looks like it was carved out of the statue. Macao shuddered at that look and continues. "Anyone wants to volunteer?"

Wakaba snorted. "Who wants to volunteer, idiot! Being a master is a heavy task. Especially on these trying times."

"True. But we still need to select one from among us," Bisca voiced out. "We cannot leave the master seat vacated for long. Masterless guild spells trouble. Before long the shark will circle."

"Yeah. But who? Being a master is no picnic, especially for our guild," Wakaba retorted.

Macao sighed heavily. "We will need someone strong, someone who could inspire the guild, who can lead us, be our support, push us to be better and the best... someone who is optimistic and strive for a better future, to be the pillar. Someone persistent and never gave up. Someone who can give us hope and have a strong sense of faith. Someone that is everything Fairy Tail stands for."

There was a long paused as they processed what was told to them. What Macao describe wasn't even a gist of it. Certainly, those are what generally needed in a master, but not many have what it takes to be a master. The more they thought about it, the more disheartening they become.

"Dear god... that is one heck of a requirement," Droy groaned, his hand covering his eyes to ward off the impending headache.

"Yeah. But who do we know that has all that? This is impossible! All the strong ones are currently missing or worst!" said Jet heatedly.

All eyes turned to Jet in stunned silence. Jet, having realized what he had blurted out, eyes widened and began to panic. Natsu's eyes had narrowed and he growled.

"I... I don't mean..." Jet stuttered lamely, but Alzack interjected.

"I think we do," Alzack suddenly said. He looks to be thinking something. Then his eyes widened. "I think... we already have a candidate. It was so obvious from the very beginning!"

"Who do you have in mind?" Bisca asked, suddenly feeling anxious. And she wasn't the only one. Natsu frowned.

"Spit it out, Man," Max spoke up for the first time. "Don't keep us in suspence."

Alzack immediately stood up and began pacing around as he said, "Guys, think! Who is the only among us that is the strongest? Who among us _here_ that has been very optimistic in his fights? That has brought us hope when we are down? That has never once given up even though the situation seems unlikely?"

The rest looked to one another and exchanged glances in confusion. Reedus was the first one to figure out who, and his eyes widened. Macao was next to realized and his jaw dropped before smacking his forehead for not thinking it sooner. Wakaba is in similar state and Bisca herself was in disbelief. Slowly, it dawned to all of them just who in the room with them that was the strongest. They slowly turned to face Natsu.

By then, Natsu eyes had widened and he paled. His shook his head in denial. But Alzack next words make his heart dropped to the floor. "Natsu. It's you. You are the only one who can lead us."

Natsu jumped to his feet and back away from them. He shakily said, "Guys... come on... you can't possibly saying..."

"I'm not saying, Natsu... I'm stating the obvious." Alzack told him seriously.

"Natsu, he's right," Bisca stood up and stand beside Alzack. "You are perfect to be our Master."

"Are you guys joking?" said Natsu in shocked. He turned to Macao and Wakaba. "Why not either of you? You guys are older?"

"Sorry, Natsu. We are not cut out for it. we may be older but I don't think we have what it takes to be a master," Macao told him apologetically. Wakaba nodded in agreement.

"And you think I am?" Natsu shrieked in panic. He wanted to tear his hair out. Making him the next master? Are they out of their minds? He cannot be the master! He got many things to do. And he most definitely not a master material. They all knew that he was the one that does a lot of damages on the job!

Macao walked up to Natsu, looking serious. Natsu fall silent and he too eyed Macao critically. "Natsu, the duties of a guild master that you can learn. What is important is the value that a master should have. Out of all of us, you are everything that Fairy Tail stands for. That is why, Natsu, will you consent to be the fourth guild master?"

The rest of the occupant stood up. Each of them silently stared at Natsu.

Natsu was still sceptical. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't be doing this alone. We are here for you. Every step of the way," said Wakaba grinning. Their audience all chuckled good heartedly, smiling their united acceptance.

Natsu eyed each of them right in the eyes looking for any uncertainty or objection. Finding none, Natsu's eyes lowered in relent. "Fine. Alright. If this is indeed Fairy Tail's wish, then I accept the position of the fourth guild master." Natsu declared firmly.

Natsu was met with a loud cheers and next thing he knew, he was surrounded in a group hug.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

And that is how Natsu's tenure as Master started. Natsu was officially made Master of Fairy Tail that very same night in front of the whole members and he slowly fit in to the role.

Fairy Tail had it rough for the first few months. Natsu was not accustomed to being held back and being responsible for that many members of the guild. The guild was rather subdued. All the joviality and cheeriness dimmed at the wake of the recent tragedy.

Surprisingly, it was discovered that Natsu can do paperwork and he had learnt how to managed things rather quickly. Although, he did obliterate half of the paperwork by making a meal out of them, mostly the complaint ones.

But not all was smooth sailing for Natsu. Fairy Tail had their moments.

When Lyon Bastia had heard what happened with his younger fellow disciple, he had stormed and barged in Fairy Tail Guild Hall in rage and fury. His team had followed him, trying in vain to calm him down. Lyon had ranted and raved and nearly freeze them all to death, Natsu had let him have at it, before pulling his fist back and proceed with giving said Ice Mage one mean punch in the face, effectively starting a fight between the two. Once the fight ends and energy spent, Lyon had calm down tremendously.

Now, he and his guild, as well as Blue Pegasus had join afford in searching for fairy Tail's missing members.

In the absence of Master Makarov, The new Magic Council suddenly decided that this was the best time to finally reign in the wild guild. They tried to impose their powers on Fairy Tail. Natsu had gone head to head with the council and nearly comes to blows with them several times. Needless to say, Natsu didn't take the intrusion very well. Natsu was furious that the council dared to tell him how to run his own guild. The council also tried more than once to have Fairy Tail disbanded and they kept trying in finding faults with the guild.

In the end, Natsu having had enough, had threatened to pull Fairy Tail out and break away from the council and be an independent guild in their own right.

That had effectively shut the council up.

As much as Fairy Tail members were troublesome, it will be more problematic if they were let loose. Especially with them having Natsu as the Master. Each of the Magic Councillors have their own unsavoury opinion regarding Fairy Tail but one thing they all can agree upon unquestioned, is that Fairy Tail is a threat to them.

They all unanimously agreed that Fairy Tail is better off as ally than an enemy.

Doranbolt had quit the council not long after Tenrou Island incident. Natsu often found him drinking under the table at various pubs and bars around Magnolia. Sometimes, Natsu would have joined him but half the time, he would be the one to haul Doranbolt's sorry ass back to the guild with him.

Technically, Natsu could care less what Doranbolt do with his life. However, Natsu pitied him. It was plainly obvious that the Head of Runic Knight was guilt-ridden and the way that he conduct himself, and the rumours Natsu had heard, is enough to even made Lahar worried. Thus, Natsu, being Natsu, decided that this couldn't continue, and had knock some resemble of sense into him. He reasoned that as Myst Gryder, Doranbolt in still under Fairy Tail, hence Natsu's responsibility. Lahar was secretly thankful that Natsu had looked after him.

When the Grand Magic Game was introduced, Natsu was uncertain and conflicted. He didn't like what the game represent and the image it portrayed. When they were asked to participate, Natsu had declined, stating it wasn't the right time by pointing out that the Fairy Tail are still searching for their missing core members.

But some of the guild mates were not satisfied with this decision. The tournament was a new thing and they are excited to show the strength of their guild. After all, the winner of the Grand Magic Game is considered the best guild in all Fiore. Natsu had glared at them in cold fury. His reaction to this was very simple.

"Funny. I never knew a guild's worth was measured up by a game and not by their deeds. When have the standard sunk so low?" Natsu said dangerously.

That had shut any protestors immediately and they never dared to asked or mentioned of it again.

It was true that the winning guild is considered the strongest in Fiore, but Fairy Tail was still renown thanks to their reputation, Natsu had made sure of that. It was one of the things that Fairy Tail's members can boost with pride.

But Natsu was not going to disregard or ignored the Grand Magic Game completely. The Game had its usefulness, and Natsu take full advantage of it.

Natsu had a group of the members attended the tournament every year as the spectators. The first year Natsu and his comrades had attended themselves, wanting to see what the tournament has to offer. By the end of the first day, the Fairy Tail has their eyes wide opened and Natsu had a wicked idea. The guildmates that was with him had shuddered at the maniacal grin that Natsu wore with eyes glinting dangerously, and they had written their will or stocked up their medical supplies.

Since The Game was a big event, Natsu had all the fights recorded. All of it. Then, they would analyze everything – which fighter is strong, how they fought, how to combat it, strategies, their pattern, everything – and used them as reference, example and stimulation in their very own training.

Yes, Natsu may not like The Game, but that doesn't mean he won't use them to further his guild's training. He had to find the means for his guild to grow stronger after all and the Game provided just that. For the duration of The Grand Magic Games, Natsu had declared that those shall be the time of the year for everyone to train. They will see the competitions and memorized the fights and will later train themselves to be better than what they saw.

The guild cheered at the brilliance of Natsu's plan, but secretly they cried in despair. When it comes to training and be stronger, Natsu was unsympathetic and borderline heartless. His comrades didn't even know that Natsu could be that strict and demanding. To ensure that all members had trained to their very best, Natsu had arranged for the S-class promotion trial to be done after The Grand Magic Game season ended.

That had left them wincing in dread.

Fortunately for them, unlike the previous Fairy Tail trials, Natsu's trials are slightly different and less restricted. While the foundations of the trial are more or less the same, each chosen participants are judge solely by their own merits. If they completed the trial according to the Fairy Tail's values, then they pass. Unlike the past trials, more than one could be promoted at the same time. Natsu judge the trial strictly by the teachings of Fairy Tail. As long as they have the will and the spirit, Natsu couldn't see why they couldn't be promoted.

Natsu himself was not exempt from the training. In fact, his comrades swore that Natsu trained the hardest. They knew that Natsu took it hard; being left behind because he was sick and unable to help when they are in trouble, he pushed himself to be better so that he won't be vulnerable when Fairy Tail needs him. Without Happy however, there was a slight drawback. Happy had been his wings. Without him, Natsu couldn't fight on air. Thus, Natsu had to find a new way to fly fighting. And he did. It wasn't the same as with Happy, or as mobile, but it was tremendously fulfilling to fly purely by your own flame.

Despite all that, Fairy Tail guild did well over the years. Thanks to how much money they accumulated, Natsu had the guild refurbished and revamped. Technically, they didn't have to, but since it needs maintenance, Natsu figured he might as well done it in one go.

The guild was bigger than before, being expanded to fit more people. The grand hall is more or less the same – except bigger and grander – where the stage, lower rank missions, and bars are situated. The second floor is where the S-rank mission board was held as well as a meeting room for members who wish to discuss their missions in privacy. Also on the second floor, is the medical wing with an up-to-date equipment and more beds. Third floor is the sleeping quarters, Natsu had the quarters done up for members who wish to have a short rest after a hard day, or for girls if it's late then they can spend the night. The fourth floor is the Master's office.

Natsu had retained the original structure and design. However the difference is, while the previous hall looks like a manor, their new hall looks like a grand castle. It was a majestic architecture and it showed in its opulence.

It wasn't just the building itself that Natsu had revamped. The surrounding area was revamped too. The cafe was given a new makeover, new sturdier and stylish chairs and tables to replace the old ones. The pool was bigger and redesign into something more luxurious. On top of the main pool, Natsu had a lazy river installed and a spring-like pool. The lazy river and the spring pool was off-side and slightly apart from the main pool, surrounded by botanical landscape. Natsu had those built to relax and unwind... although... to his chagrin; the girls totally dominated the spring pool!

There is one place that Natsu cherish above all others, the one place that he would go to if he was in a bind, the one place that his guildmates knew where he would be if he is not in the office or the main hall with them. During the renovation, Natsu had converted a small portion of the second floor into a room. It was a portrait room and was dubbed as 'Room of Remembrance' by the guildmates. Inside this room are pictures of all guild members that they have lost over the years. Natsu had Reedus commission a grand portrait consist of the entire Tenrou group in their splendour.

But it wasn't all 'Business' with Natsu. Oh no. Fairy Tail is as rowdy as ever. Master aside, he is still one of the gang. He sometimes started the brawl for fun. He took contentment in the noisy guild. He would listen and enjoyed the argument between his guildmates. They could argue about nothing and everything and will always follow with a brawl. Natsu's favourite argument was about Macao and Wakaba's refusal to call him 'Master' outside of the official and formal event with Jet and Droy. Jet and Droy insisted that Natsu was to be respected at all times. Macao and Wakaba countered that Natsu was younger than them, thus they get to call him whatever they want. Personally, Natsu did not mind they keep addressing him by his name. Funny thing is, when he voiced out his preference, all _four_ disagree in addressing him too casually. Talk about contradiction. But since all of them were enjoying the friendly banter, Natsu had sat back and enjoyed the show.

There are two things that bring him joy as well as to all Fairy Tail; were of course, Alzack and Bisca. First was the wedding of Alzack and Bisca. Natsu had watched those two get together. And he unashamedly admits, he did stalked those two once on their dates. Well, he didn't start it. Alzack was so shy in the beginning that some of them had followed him on his first date to make sure it goes smoothly. Afterwards, someone had suggested that they make an album of their courtship, thus started the stalking. Obviously, Natsu didn't let them stalked them every time. Once or twice tops! Of course, that didn't stop the gang from discreetly take candid pictures if they saw them about in town.

The album was presented to them as a wedding gift from the entire guild. Bisca was nearly in tears at the gesture while Alzack blushed so hard they could see his soul flying. Not only that, a few days before the wedding, Bisca had honoured him by asking him to walk her down the aisle. Natsu had never been so privilege.

The second was Asuka's birth. The whole gang was with Alzack in the waiting room as he paced anxiously, waiting on his wife and child. The gang tried in vain to distract him and in the end, they can only just be there, offering silent support.

When Asuka was brought to him, Alzack cried! He held his newborn daughter on his arms cooing at his precious bundle for a solid ten minutes while Bisca had look on from her hospital bed, beaming happily. The gang tried to catch a glimpse of their new family member, but it was thwarted by Alzack, who was still not sharing his daughter with anyone. The gang pouted and Natsu had snickered. Alzack was not letting anyone getting between him and his daughter. Then he presented her to Natsu, asking for his blessing, to welcome her into the family. Natsu's smile can't get any wider.

And that's how the years went by. Before they know it, seven years have passed by.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One day, a noise outside caught the Fairy Tail's attention. Macao, Wakaba, Max and Warren – who was already outside – looked up and was gobsmacked seeing the Blue Pagasus's Christina. They had sweat dropped at Ichiya's entranced, and exchange pleasantries and the Trimen group before their visitor told them the reason of their house call.

The revelation stunned them to the core, rendering all of them frozen and speechless. Their eyes however, clearly display their warring emotions.

Warren was the first to be out of the stupor. "Hibiki, are you sure about the Eterno reading?" Max asked in disbelief.

Hibiki snickered. "Are you questioning my Archive? Plus, even Christina picked up the reading," Hibiki told them, smiling. Warren shook his head in denial, Hibiki nodded in affirmation.

Warren turned slowly to face his guildmates.

"For real? We have to tell Master!" Max suddenly exclaimed excitedly. He then turned to Macao and Wakaba, who was still speechless. "By the way, where is Master Natsu?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu's eyes widened from the lacrima. Macao waited patiently for Natsu to process what he was just told. "Truly?"

"Yeah, Natsu. Hibiki confirmed it."

"You've seen the data?"

"Even the ones produced by their Christina."

Natsu can be seen sucking a deep breath, then his face lowered, casting shadows over his eyes, as he rub the back of his head. "Damn... this is unbelievable. Shit, why now..." Natsu breathed emotionally.

"Master, your orders?" Macao inquired, steadfastly ignoring Natsu's slip of emotion.

Natsu eyes rose at him and straighten himself up. "Have Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Max and Warren check it out. They are to have the communication lacrima on them at all times. I want detail report and hourly progress. If it's indeed them, I want a missive to be sent to me immediately," Natsu told him firmly.

"You are not joining the rescue party?" Macao eyes widened in surprised.

Natsu shook his head ruefully. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck on this conference. I can't back out since it's damn important."

"Just told them you had an emergency. I'm sure they'll understand your sudden departure."

Natsu snorted at that. "Nothing short of apocalypse or guild eradication will allow me to be excuse from this meeting. Just keep me posted."

"Will do, Natsu." Macao suddenly chuckle. "Must be sucks being you."

Natsu snickered. "Don't I know it?" With that, the lacrima was disconnected. Macao sighed heavily.

Times like this, he was reminded of how much Natsu have changed. Seven years ago, he was impulsive and would jump at the chance in a heartbeat. Now though, before Natsu can make a decision, he will have things to consider. Natsu had grown up. He was still reckless but not as reckless as he was before, and Macao had mixed feelings about it.

When Macao went outside and relay the chosen rescue party's Natsu's message, they were very much shocked. "He's not coming?" they incredulously exclaimed in unison.

"He can't break away from the conference." Macao said calmly.

Warren looked sympathetic yet at the same time, understanding. "He must be bemoaning his fate right now."

"Well, he is the Master. He can't just drop everything." Wakaba said thoughtfully.

"You sure it's alright if we go without him? It doesn't seem right somehow..." Droy asked them dubiously.

Macao snorted. "You have Master's orders. You want to refuse?"

The chosen six left for the presume Tenrou Island half an hour later.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Max never had been so nervous in his entire life. He felt so restless. He wanted to do something! But being stuck on the boat, there isn't much that he can do. He already paced a hole on the deck as it is! Max glared at the map and the coordinates given to them of the Eterno reading instead.

"You sure it's somewhere around here?" Warren asked while ducking over their map with Alzack and Bisca.

"Yes, this is where Hibiki said it happened." Bisca sighed frustrated. They have been going through the coordinates with precision. But looking around, as far as the eyes can see, they are in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I don't see anything." Droy told them from his spot. He and Jet had kept their eyes open in case they spot anything.

"I've triple checked, Morons!" Bisca snapped at them irritated. "Why don't you check the longitude and latitude then?"

"How about we all calm down and focus?" Alzack suggested firmly. "You all snapping at each other are not helping."

"We've been going around for hours!"

"Listen guys, if you don't stop it, I'll throw you overboard and then you can explain to Master Natsu why the rescue mission was a failure." Alzack threatened dangerously. They immediately dropped their argument after that. No one wants to be the bearer of another disappointing news to Natsu. They couldn't bear seeing the hope dashed from his eyes. It makes them feeling useless from the pit of their stomach.

Max sighed silently and continued checking the information again.

When a miracle happened and the island emerged from the water, Max was so astounded that he couldn't believe his eyes. Once the shocked had slightly worn off, he scrambled to send a short note to Natsu, not even remembering to contact his Master through the communication lacrima.

_Positive. Island emerged from underwater. Barrier. Deep under sea. Will keep update. _

Well, he supposed he could write it down better... but hey, they were in a hurry. He had sent Jet ahead, keeping up with the mysterious girl, but considering her feet was barely touching the ground, she was moving swiftly.

Afterward, to their joy, they did found their missing guildmates. Alive and well, and hadn't age a bit. Max cried seven years worth of tears as he hugs each and every one of the Tenrou group members.

So now they were all sitting on board their ship, on the way back home.

"I got to admit, it seems so surreal," Erza looked over at them. Seven years they were told of how long they've been stasis, and seven years is a very long time. Her mind is trying to come to terms how mature everyone looked. Their fashion sense had improved and they styled themselves differently. Some of them still lean and lanky, while others had muscle up a bit.

They were more surprised with Alzack and Bisca though. Their easy camaraderie with each other while holding hands spoke volumes on how close those two had gotten. But it was Alzack appearance that had shocked the ladies to the core. Who knew that under the messy hair had hid such handsome face, now more pronounce with short stylish spike up hair. Being with Bisca had done him wonders!

"Where is Natsu? I thought he would be here with us. Nothing could stop Flame Brain from rescuing his comrades after all," Gray questioned looking around for the pink pinkette. At the mention of the fire dragon slayer's name, the Tenrou group perked in interest.

"Is he well?" Master Makarov inquired, frowning. The last time he saw the pink slayer, Natsu was still bedridden.

Alzack nodded, smiling. "He's in good health, yes. Ma... I mean, Natsu was on a job when we received the information. So we went ahead without him."

"I find that hard to believe," Gajeel frowned. "Salamander will drop everything if it means he got the chance to see us himself."

"It wasn't an easy job," Warren interjected. _Ain't that an understatement?_ Max thought wirily. "He's been gone a few days already. If all went well, he should be back at the guild in a few."

"You didn't wait for him?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"He wouldn't want us to wait," Max replied this time. _They wouldn't want to wait either._ Max thought to himself.

Master Makarov nodded, seemingly satisfied. "How is Fairy Tail? How did the guild fare in our absence?"

That question brings a huge round of wide grinning face from the rescue party that left the Tenrou group puzzled. "Fairy Tail had been doing exceptionally well. We are still the best guild in Fiore, and as rowdier and flashier than ever. We have the best Fourth Master that anyone could ever hope for." Alzack told them in reverence and admiration.

"Fourth Master?!" The Tenrou group exclaimed, bewildered. This is the first time they had heard of a new master for their guild. and to be truthful, it never cross their minds.

Max sighed. "Guys, you've been gone seven years. Of course we need to have a forth master. How do you think the guild operates? By ourselves? Much has happened since then you know. Like it or not, a fourth master was necessary."

"Who is the Fourth Master?" Lucy asked attentively.

Max and his group exchange glances and they all smirked mischievously. "You'll see."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When the Tenrou group eyes feast upon the new Fairy Tail Guild hall, most of their brains were short circuit and in needs of a reboot. If the first renovation done by Master Makarov was impressive, the new improved guild was more so. They had mistaken the guild hall for some royal castle or a cathedral. It was nothing like the guild that they had left, what to them seems like a week ago. The castle before them was truly luxurious.

Master Makarov's jaw dropped and he had the expression of absolute horror and dread! He immediately rounded to the rescue party. "The guild... the money!... what... where..." Master Makarov stuttered.

The rescue party snickered. If the expended building garnered such reaction, they can't wait until they saw the forth Master. Already, bets have been going on to see how many is going to faint later.

Max led the way inside. The Tenrou group looked around in awe at the beautiful place. They secretly thought that the castle was enchanting. It gave out the vibe of being magical. Their eyes can't help straying to the pole banners and at the emblem carved on top of the entrance door that bears the symbol of Fairy Tail proudly.

"It truly befits Fairy Tail," They thought inwardly.

Max pushed the double door opened, and the loud chatting noise of the guild mates was heard. Max didn't stop to gauge at the Tenrou group's reaction to the new interior decor. Instead, he looked around, searching for someone. Finding them, he head straight for his target. "Macao, Wakaba... Where is Master? Is he back yet?"

"Master is in the Remembrance room," Wakaba answered him. "He got back a yesterday. His business concluded successfully he said."

"Is there anything destroyed this time?" Max asked curiously.

"Nope. Building still standing and everything was pretty much untouched. Welcome back," Macao greeted from where the two – now older – members sat. Their eyes strayed to the group that stood behind Max. And time stops.

"Oh my..." Macao trailed faintly.

"God..." Wakaba finished for him.

After starring at them for a full minute, they yelled loudly and immediately bursting into tears. "Guys!" They exclaimed in tandem. Their reaction caught all eyes in the hall. Those eyes widened a second later. While the newer members look at them in admiration, the older members have no qualm crying dramatically while hugging their newly returned members. Chatters and murmurs ran rampant at the spectacle.

"Is that them?"

"I can't believe it... they're alive!"

"It really is them!"

"Master will be most happy!"

"Oh my...look, the one with the... is that..."

"I still can't believe we got to see them in the flesh."

"Yeah..."

All the while, the Tenrou group and the senior members of Fairy Tail were oblivious to the attention they gathered. Macao, Jet and Droy were crying loudly, the latter two was surrounding Levy. Wakaba was grinning widely talking with Lucy and Erza, even Laki, Nab, Reedus and Vijeeter had join-in in the reunion. They may have cause quite a ruckus.

"What's going on here?" a firm and commanding voice rang out. That made everyone pulled up short. They eyes wondered the hall, looking for the owner of the voice that sounds familiar to them before their eyes spot a figure emerging from the second floor.

And the person looking down on them from the second floor, wide eyes and had frozen in shocked after noticing them was...

"Natsu!" The Tenrou group exclaimed startled.

But it wasn't the same Natsu. This Natsu that standing before them was different.

Natsu had matured. He was taller, slightly broader, his face more angular and refine. His outfit was different. He was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a matching blue pant. Instead of sandals, he now wore combat knee-length boots. To complete the outfit, he wore high neck and floor length white trench coat with blood red collar and trimmings. His scaled scarf now tied securely around his neck.

"Master, We're back!" Max greeted happily. "And we found them, Master. It is really is them."

The Tenrou group couldn't believe what they were hearing much less what they are seeing. It was their turned to freeze in shocked. "Master?!"

"Wait... Natsu is Master of Fairy Tail?" Master Makarov exclaimed in horror, his eyes never left Natsu. "Natsu?!"

"Flame Brain? Master?!" Gray stammered flabbergasted.

"I can't believe it," Lucy whispered.

"Hard to believe it," Cana retorted.

Only Gajeel snickered and shook his head ruefully. "Only Salamander." Luxus, who heard him, silently nodded and snorted before turning his face away, and Wendy, who was right beside Gajeel, giggled.

"Are you joking? Natsu as Master... The air-head Natsu? Seriously?" Erza muttered sweat dropped. However, she jumped and eep'ed backwards when a shadowed eyes Max stood before her looking very angry.

"Erza..." Max tone was dark. "I suggest you don't patronize him. Fairy Tail is the best guild that it is today thanks to _Master_ Natsu. If it wasn't for him, we would have been disbanded many times over. Do not insult him or you will find out firsthand how strong we have gotten in your absence," Max hissed at her steely. Erza quivered at the dark murderous and protective aura and nodded frantically.

Natsu had grabbed the railing very hard and his breath hitched. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He had received the short and cryptic letter as well as a full update by the party afterwards. But seeing them standing there before his very eyes alive, to him it felt like a dream. He had hope, time and time again, on every lead, every rescue missions, that his comrades will come back successful. And now, it finally has. Tears trailed unbidden down Natsu's cheek.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, flying straight into Natsu, crying crocodile tears. "I am sorry for leaving you when you were sick. I shouldn't have done it, I was tactless. Natsu, forgive Happy?" Happy wailed, hugging Natsu for all he was worth.

Natsu was slow getting out of his stupor. His mind keeps telling him that he was holding Happy. That Happy was real and it wasn't an illusion. He had Happy back! Natsu lightly patted the exceed and hugs him back just as fiercely. "Of course I forgive you. We are comrades are we not?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Fairy Tail had a grand celebration in honour of Tenrou Group's return. They feast, they danced, and they drank all night long. Fireworks lightened over the guild, illuminate them in a colourful display. Everyone was invited, even the townspeople and the mayor attended briefly.

Three days later, the core members of Fairy Tail sat around in the Master's office to discuss things in detail of what happened on that island. Natsu listened to the detail with avid attention.

Yesterday, he had Master Makarov sat down and talked about who will be the official guild master henceforth. Natsu wanted to give the authority back to the Third Master, Master Makarov wanted to retire. After debating back and forth, and a shouting match near the end, Master Makarov won and Natsu retained his position and authority, with Master Makarov's blessing. However, Natsu knew full well that Master Makarov won't be able to completely retire from Fairy Tail itself, so at first he had suggested co-leadership; in which was promptly shot down by Master Makarov. The positions are unreasonable and will only bring trouble seeing it will have a conflict of authority. In the end, Natsu had cajoled the Third Master to stay as an advisor. Natsu wasn't fooled. He knew that there are things about Fairy Tail that he has yet to be aware, like the secret room deep beneath the guild. For that, he still needs Master Makarov with them.

"Laxus," Natsu called out. Laxus stiffened as the whole room quieted. Natsu was gazing at Laxus sternly, making some of them feel very nervous. For the Tenrou group, they hardly seen this serious side of Natsu, unless he is fighting with the enemy or extremely pissed off. Laxus stood in front of Natsu.

"You came to Fairy Tail's aid when you don't have to. You risk your life for them and help out when needed," The room was deadly silent. They waited with baited breath to see what will happen next. "Because of your past behaviour, you were excommunicated, and by all legal accounts, should have no reason to be involved with Fairy Tail forevermore," Evergreen gasped, Freed looked like he was about to protest strongly but Bickslow hushed him before he could. Only Laxus was expressionless as ever, although those that closest to him saw that there was a glimpse of pain flickered briefly in his eyes.

Natsu suddenly smile softly. "Yet here you are. You came when Fairy Tail needs you the most."

The room blinked. Laxus blinked. Even the Raijinshuu blinked. Master Makarov stared at Natsu in alarmed. "Wait... you –" but Natsu silent the third Master with a hard stare.

The tension was getting palpable. They could cut it with a knife. Laxus stared at Natsu in uncertainty even if he was inwardly fidgeting. Natsu continues his voice deepen in command. "As far as I am concern, your punishment is fulfilled."

Shocked was eminent throughout the room. Laxus eyes widened and the Raijinshuu had sparkled with hope. They all looked amongst themselves, smiles beginning to form. "Laxus Dreyar, I hereby reinstate you as member of Fairy Tail..." With that said, a glowing light appeared on Laxus's left side ribcage. The insignia of Fairy Tail shone brightly through his shirt for all to see. By now, the Raijinshuu was crying freely.

Natsu smile widely at Laxus and then he eyed everyone in the room with him. "All is well as it should be, the lost returned and families reunited as they should be." Natsu grins softly, his eyes shines tenderly. "Welcome Home Everyone."

* * *

**Review on your way out.**

**- Elvina P. **


End file.
